Vanillaware
Vanillaware is a Japanese video game developer based in Chūō-ku, Osaka. It was originally known as Puraguru when it was founded in 2002, but was changed to Vanillaware in 2004. The company was formed by members from Atlus who created the 1997 Sega Saturn title Princess Crown and is best known for creating 2D games in an era that's otherwise dominated by 3D games. Some of the games that the company has created include Odin Sphere and its 2016 remake, Oboro Muramasa, Dragon's Crown, and the upcoming 13 Sentinels: Aegis Rim. Company History The company was founded by game director George Kamitani and two others in 2002 under the name Puraguru. Kamitani and his co-founders had previously been employees of Atlus and they had been on the team that worked on the Sega Saturn title Princess Crown. In 2004, the company changed its name to Vanillaware and made the commitment to produce 2D games rather than 3D. The proprietary programming toolsets used by the company to create their games are inspired by Adobe Flash with graphic development using a process called tebineri or "hand shaping." Using this method, artists are able to create characters and environments that look like they're 3D, but are actually in 2D. The company's first completed game was Odin Sphere, which was developed for the PS2, published by Atlus, and released in May 2007 in Japan and North America. A month before, publisher Nippon Ichi Software released GrimGrimoire, real-time strategy game that Vanillaware also developed. The success of Odin Sphere and GrimGrimoire ensured that Vanillaware survived as a company, as developer, programmer, and Odin Sphere: Leifthrasir director Kentaro Ohnishi later pointed that things had looked "very shaky." Employees George Kamitani described in 2009 that Vanillaware is "Basically, 100 percent" artists. As of January 2016, the company has 26 employees. Notable Members * George Kamitani * Kentaro Ohnishi * SHIGATAKE * Yukiko Hirai * Emika Kida * Kouichi Maenou Games Developed * GrimGrimoire (PlayStation2) * Odin Sphere (PlayStation2) * Kumatanchi (Nintendo DS) * Oboro Muramasa/Muramasa: The Demon Blade (Nintendo Wii) * Grand Knights History (PlayStation Portable) * Muramasa Rebirth (PlayStation Vita) * Dragon's Crown (PlayStation3, PlayStation Vita) * Odin Sphere: Leifthrasir (PlayStation4, PlayStation3, PlayStation Vita) * 13 Sentinels: Aegis Rim (PlayStation4, PlayStation Vita) * Two unannounced game projects Critical Reception and Controversy Vanillaware has been lauded by both critics and fans alike for remaining dedicated to producing 2D games despite the overwhelming popularity of 3D games. Almost every game they've produced has been applauded for the graphical quality and gameplay, with many citing them as some of the most beautiful games on the market due to attention to color and detail. The company has received some controversy, however, namely due to choices in the designs of numerous female characters. Dragon's Crown in particular was criticized for the designs of the female characters, namely The Amazon and The Sorceress, and sparked debate about sexism in video games and the treatment of women. Trivia * Every New Year's, George Kamitani uploads a piece of artwork to the Vanillaware website. The one uploaded in 2014 was noteworthy for the fact that it, as a fan was able to decipher, teased the development of multiple future projects, which included the Muramasa Rebirth DLC, Odin Sphere: Leifthrasir, and 13 Sentinels: Aegis Rim. There are also two additional projects that have yet to be announced.